Piégés
by Sybou
Summary: Les horizontales se rencontrent dans tous les milieux, les parallèles jamais. Voilà une théorie qui peut vite être réfutée quand deux mondes parallèles se rencontrent. Et Drago et Hermione dans tout ça ?
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer :**L'univers, ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

******Titre :** Piégés

******Annonce de l'auteur : **** Ce premier chapitre, je l'ai fait il y a longtemps. J'avoue avoir envie de m'y mettre plus sérieusement. Par contre, les publications seront sûrement aléatoire. J'ai déjà mon scénario en tête, mais le syndrome de la page blanche peut toucher tout le monde ^^'.**

**Annonce du chapitre : **Pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdus, je vous informe que je commence mon histoire à la fin du tome 7 de JK Rowling, plus précisément à la mort du professeur Rogue (Chapitre 33 : Le Récit du Prince). Le discours de Voldemort reste le même. Bonne lecture à tous.

**oOoOo **

Chapitre 1 : Introduction

« Regardez... moi, murmura notre ancien professeur de Potions à l'adresse de mon meilleur ami. »

Harry s'exécuta. Un léger sourire apparut au coin de la bouche de Rogue avant que ses yeux ne deviennent ternes, fixes et vides. Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et Ronald m'attira vers lui. Je me serrai contre lui et éclatai en sanglots. Au fil des années, j'avais appris à devenir forte face à ces situations. Pourtant, je ne pus me retenir. Le Serpentard venait de subir le même sort que beaucoup d'autres personnes : Fred, Lupin, Tonks... Et tout cela à cause d'un individu, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps : Lord Voldemort, nommé aussi Vous-Savez-Qui ou encore Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Ron me tapota le dos. Ces gestes étaient certes maladroits mais me faisaient un bien fou. Tous ces mois à me battre, à me comporter comme quelqu'un d'autre, avaient eu raison de moi et mes larmes continuaient de couler à flots. Je ne pus m'arrêter de sangloter. Par chance, mes deux meilleurs amis gardaient le silence, me faisant comprendre qu'ils partageaient ma douleur. Intérieurement, je les en remerciai.

Une voix froide et aiguë interrompit le fil de mes pensées. Harry se releva d'un bond. Nous nous retournâmes tous trois en même temps, croyant que Lord Voldemort était revenu dans la pièce. Mais nous comprîmes bien vite que le mage noir ne s'adressait pas seulement à nous :

« Vous avez combattu vaillamment et Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure. Mais vous avez aussi subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous allez tous mourir un à un. Je ne le souhaite pas. Chaque goutte versée d'un sang de sorcier est une perte et un gâchis. Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement. Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés. Maintenant, je m'adresse à toi, Harry Potter. Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter directement. J'attendrai une heure dans la Forêt interdite. Si lorsque cette heure sera écoulée, tu n'es pas venu à moi, si tu ne t'es pas rendu, alors la bataille recommencera. Cette fois, je participerai moi-même au combat, Harry Potter, je trouverai et je châtierai jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher à mes yeux. Une heure. »

Un frisson me parcourut le corps. Mais je me ressaisis bien vite et hochai la tête en même temps que Ron en signe de dénégation.

« Ne l'écoute pas » Dit Ron.

« Tout ira bien » Ajoutai-je d'un ton farouche que je ne me reconnus pas. « On va... on va revenir au château et réfléchir à un nouveau plan ! »

Je jetai un dernier regard au professeur allongé sur le sol et soupirai. Puis je me dégageai de l'étreinte de mon meilleur ami ou petit ami, je ne savais pas trop comment considérer celui-ci. Peu importait ! Ce n'était sans aucun doute pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses ! Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée du tunnel. Un plan. Il nous fallait un plan. Tellement plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Et ce silence terrifiant ne m'aidait en rien. Le château était silencieux. Il n'y avait plus de détonations, plus d'éclairs lumineux, plus de cris. L'extérieur de Poudlard était désert.

« Où sont les autres ? » Murmurai-je affolée.

Ron me prit la main et m'entraîna à l'intérieur. Mes yeux furent de suite attirés par des flaques de sang étalées sur le sol. Je fermai aussitôt les yeux, me laissant ainsi guider par mon ami. Je ne souhaitais plus les ouvrir. Je ne voulais pas constater les autres dégâts, notamment le nombre de morts que cette guerre avait entraîné. Je sus que nous étions arrivés dans la Grande Salle lorsque j'entendis à nouveau les sanglots et les murmures des autres personnes.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je tournai la tête et rouvris les yeux pour faire face à mon meilleur ami, à l'homme que je considérais comme un frère. Harry. Il avait le visage pâle et dénué de toute expression. Mais ses prunelles vert émeraude le trahissaient. On pouvait y lire du désespoir, de la tristesse, une douleur inimaginable mais aussi une résignation. Il me fit ainsi comprendre qu'il avait un plan, plan que j'étais sûre de désapprouver. Je connaissais ses projets et il était hors de question qu'il se sacrifie pour nous tous.

J'allais protester mais mon attention fut reportée par le spectacle qui s'offrait devant moi, un tableau affreux. De nombreux morts étaient étendus sur le sol, parfois entourés de leur famille. Les blessés, eux, étaient soignés par Mrs Pomfresh ainsi qu'une équipe de volontaires. Mais mon regard fut surtout attiré par une famille au loin. Le corps de Fred était caché par les membres de sa famille. Tous pleuraient à chaudes larmes la perte de l'un des siens. Je détournai la tête et mes yeux chocolat se posèrent sur Ronald. Ce dernier avait exactement la même expression sur son visage. Mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Il me lâcha la main et se dirigea vers sa sœur qu'il prit dans ses bras. Ce fut la première fois que je vis Ginny éclater en sanglots. Harry se ratatina sur place. Apparemment, c'était aussi son cas.

Celui-ci recula d'un pas chancelant. Je pouvais comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il pensait à ce moment-là. Que toutes ces personnes étaient mortes pour lui. Mais c'était totalement faux. Et c'est pour cela que je le suivis jusqu'au bureau de notre ancien directeur Albus Dumbledore, pour qu'il saisisse la véritable signification de l'aide de tous ces gens.

Il arriva devant la gargouille et prononça le nom de Dumbledore. Sans doute la première personne qui lui ait traversé l'esprit. A ma plus grande surprise, la gargouille pivota, laissant place à un escalier en colimaçon. Harry monta quatre par quatre les marches et je le suivis rapidement. Une fois arrivée en haut, je l'interpellai.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là » Me demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

« Je t'ai suivi » Avouai-je. « Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses de bêtises ! »

« Hermione, la bêtise a été faite il y a déjà bien longtemps ! »

« Je ne comprends pas » Dis-je au bout d'un moment.

« J'aurais dû me livrer à Voldemort il y a bien des années ! »

« Non ! » M'écriai-je.

Il se retourna enfin vers moi. Ses yeux verts brillaient. C'est ce qui me donna la force de poursuivre :

« N'abandonne pas ! Pas maintenant ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas Hermione ! Tous ces gens sont morts à cause de moi ! »

« Non, ils sont morts pour pouvoir être libres Harry, répondis-je d'une voix douce. Ils se sont sacrifiés pour conserver leur liberté. »

« Fred, Tonks, Lupin... Tu te rends compte ! Je prive Teddy de ses parents. A cause de moi, il est désormais orphelin » Murmura-t-il.

« Souhaites-tu réellement qu'en plus d'avoir perdu ses parents, il vive dans un monde où la terreur sera présente ? »

Il hocha lentement la tête en signe de dénégation. J'ajoutai :

« Fais en sorte que tous ces individus ne soient pas morts en vain, Harry ! Fais en sorte que Lord Voldemort ne soit bientôt plus de ce monde ! »

Il garda le silence se contentant d'acquiescer tout doucement. Il me donna raison, mais je ne criai pas victoire pour autant. Je connaissais Harry mieux que personne. Il était de nature obstinée et tant que nous n'aurions pas trouvé une deuxième solution, il garderait ce plan-là bien en tête.

« Que proposes-tu ? » Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment de silence.

« Je ne sais pas » Avouai-je. « Mais il est hors de question que tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup ! »

Il soupira et s'affala sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Pendant un instant, il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit pour fixer intensément le tableau du professeur Dumbledore qui était vide.

« Si seulement il était là. » Commenta-t-il à voix basse. « Il aurait su quoi faire. »

Je méditai quelques instants ses paroles. Il avait bien entendu raison. Notre ancien directeur était le plus grand sorcier que la Terre eut jamais porté et il n'aurait sans doute pas manqué de solutions s'il avait été à notre place. Pourtant, je ne voulus pas l'admettre devant mon meilleur ami. Celui-ci n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras normalement, à se plaindre ou encore se lamenter sur son sort. Ce boulot était pour Ron qui savait le faire mieux que personne. C'est pour cela que je m'approchai du jeune homme et posai à mon tour une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Ses yeux vert émeraude se posèrent dans les miens et je murmurai :

« Dumbledore était certes un grand sorcier, mais toi aussi. Ne m'affirme pas le contraire ! »

« C'est ridicule » Se contenta-t-il de dire.

« Crois-tu réellement que tout ce que tu as fait durant toutes ces années était ridicule ? »

« De la pure chance ! »

« Bien sûr que non ! » M'écriai-je. « Tu n'as donc rien appris lors de la première réunion de l'AD ? On te l'a répété et encore répété mais tu es tout simplement têtu et tu n'écoutes rien ! Tu es doué ! Et c'est grâce à ces talents que tu as réussi à survivre face à un dragon. Toujours grâce à ceux-ci que tu as pu affronter un basilic et enfin que tu as pu sauver Sirius de tous ces Détraqueurs ! »

Il ne répondit pas et j'enchaînai d'une voix calme et assurée :

« D'ailleurs, tu te souviens du discours de Dumbledore à propos de ces derniers en troisième année ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris de cette question mais approuva pour connaître la suite de mon raisonnement :

« Que pour les chasser, il suffisait d'allumer la lumière ! Pour Lord Voldemort, c'est exactement la même chose ! Cette lumière, il ne la connaît pas ! Mais toi si ! »

« L'amour ? »

« C'est exact. » Dis-je d'une voix douce.

Il médita mes paroles pendant quelques instants. Son visage auparavant triste devint sérieux et concentré. Je souris. J'appréciais ces moments. J'avais réussi à le détourner de son sombre projet. Soudain, sa mine réfléchie se transforma en un air joyeux. Ce brusque changement me fit sursauter. Arborant désormais un éclatant sourire, il se releva et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

« Hermione, tu es un génie ! »

Je ne sus que répondre. Certes, ce compliment me faisait plaisir, mais quelle idée folle lui avais-je donc mis en tête ? C'était une bonne question et je m'empressai de la lui poser.

« C'est le mot lumière qui m'a donné cette idée. Qu'est-ce que t'évoque ce mot ? »

Cette question me déstabilisa au plus haut point. Où voulait-il en venir ? Curieuse, je répondis :

« Euh... Je ne sais pas trop. La joie, le soleil, le jour… le bonheur... »

« Eh bien moi, ça m'a fait penser à autre chose » Dit-il fier.

Je ne donnais aucune réponse, attendant qu'il poursuive.

« Au Déluminateur ! »

« ... »

« A ton tour de te souvenir. Il y a quelques temps, lorsque Ron a réussi à nous trouver, c'est grâce au Déluminateur ! »

« Et ? »

« Nous avons eu beaucoup de discussions à ce sujet. Et tu m'as fait part d'une de tes théories... »

« … Que le Déluminateur ne faisait pas qu'éteindre et allumer les lumières ! Qu'il pouvait nous emmener là où on désirait vraiment aller » Complétai-je.

« Oui » Répondit-il simplement.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas » Avouai-je. « A quoi cela nous servirait-il ? »

« Lorsque j'irai à la rencontre de Voldemort... »

Je voulus protester mais il m'en empêcha.

« Tu enclencheras avec Ron le Déluminateur, vous transplanerez et irez au temps de Jedusor. »

Mes yeux et ma bouche s'ouvrirent comme des Cognards.

« Non ! » M'écriai-je.

« Non ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est de la folie Harry ! D'abord, on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. »

« Les Mangemorts ont sans doute lever l'interdiction ! Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il te suffirait d'emprunter le passage de la sorcière borgne ! »

« Très bien, admettons que ce problème soit résolu, je te rappelle que ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. »

« Hermione, tu dois avouer que tes hypothèses se révèlent généralement exactes. »

« Même si j'ai raison, le Déluminateur ne nous fera jamais voyager dans le temps. Aucun objet magique ne le peut à part les Retourneurs de Temps et encore, seulement pour une courte durée. »

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quel objet magique ! C'est un Déluminateur créé par Dumbledore ! D'ailleurs, je suis pratiquement certain que c'est pour cela qu'il nous l'a légué ! »

« Pratiquement, ce n'est pas assez » Murmurai-je les larmes aux yeux.

« Hermione » Dit-il sur le même ton. « Qu'a-t-on à perdre ? »

« Toi ! »

Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit les bras. Je me blottis contre lui et éclatai en sanglot pour la deuxième fois. Il me chuchota à l'oreille :

« Il faut qu'on essaye. Je suis persuadé que tout se passera pour le mieux ! J'ai confiance en toi Hermione ! »

« Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ? »

« Dans ce cas-là, je voudrais m'excuser. »

« Pour quoi ? » Sanglotai-je toujours dans ses bras.

« Pour t'avoir mal jugée en début de première année. Avec Ron, on te trouvait beaucoup trop sérieuse et prétentieuse avec tous ces sorts que tu arrivais à faire. Mais je dois t'avouer que même si on a failli se faire tuer à ce moment-là, je suis heureux que Quirrell ait lâché ce troll. Sinon, comment aurions-nous compris qui tu étais réellement ? Comment serions-nous devenus amis ? Comment aurions-nous fait sans toi pendant toutes ces années ? »

Malgré les larmes qui roulaient toujours sur mes joues devenues brûlantes, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Harry s'écarta, sourit à son tour en me regardant et déposa un léger baiser sur mon front avant de quitter la pièce pour se rendre dans la Forêt interdite. Quant à moi, je m'écroulai sur le fauteuil où mon meilleur ami était assis quelques instants auparavant et pleurai de plus belle.

**oOoOo**

Assis près de la statue de la Sorcière Borgne, je songeais. Le discours du Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de retentir dans tout le château. « J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement ». Ces mots résonnèrent plusieurs fois dans mon esprit. Que devais-je faire à présent ? Rejoindre Voldemort et ses alliés dont ma famille, ou bien rester ici avec mes pires ennemis qui venaient de me sauver la vie et renier mon père et son éducation. Je ne savais quelle décision prendre. Pendant toutes ces années, tout avait été tellement plus simple, j'avais joué le rôle du méchant face aux autres élèves car ce personnage me ressemblait, mais aujourd'hui, je n'étais plus sûr de rien. Quel camp fallait-il que je choisisse ?

« Et pourquoi pas le camp neutre ? » Intervint une voix.

Je relevai la tête pour faire face à mon interlocutrice. Celle-ci n'était autre que Pansy Parkinson, ma meilleure amie mais aussi la personne que je considérais comme ma sœur. Avec un air sérieux qui lui était inhabituel, elle reprocha :

« Tu ne devrais pas laisser ton esprit sans protection ! Heureusement que ce n'est que moi ! Je n'imagine même pas quelles auraient été les réactions de ton père et de ta tante s'ils avaient été à ma place ! Qu'auraient-ils dit face à tes doutes ? »

« Tu as raison » Admis-je à contre-cœur.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol en disant :

« Au fil du temps, tu aurais dû apprendre que j'ai toujours raison Drago ! »

« Drago ? » Demandai-je tout sourire. « Ce n'est plus Dragonichou ? »

Elle me lança un regard noir et me flanqua un léger coup de coude dans les côtes :

« Ferme-la ! Tu sais très bien que je joue seulement la comédie devant les autres ! Et puis, arrête de rire » Râla la Serpentard. « Je te rappelle qu'on est en pleine guerre ! »

Cette réplique stoppa net mon hilarité et les questions qui avaient trotté dans ma tête quelques minutes avant réapparurent.

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Est-ce que tu voudrais bien cesser de lire dans mon esprit ? »

« Désolée » S'excusa-t-elle brièvement. « Et puis, tu n'as qu'à pratiquer l'Occlumancie ! »

« Crois-tu que je n'ai pas essayé ? » Répliquai-je avec mauvaise humeur.

Un silence s'installa et Pansy l'interrompit au bout de quelques secondes.

« Toutes ces questions ne te laissent pas indifférent, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'arrives pas à te les sortir de la tête. »

En signe de réponse, j'opinai. Puis voyant que ça ne lui suffisait pas, je complétai :

« Il faut me comprendre ! C'est le moment où tout le monde choisit son camp ! Et encore, choisir est un bien grand mot ! Ils sont déjà destinés à cette voie, que ce soit le bien ou le mal. Mais moi, je ne sais pas. »

« Alors fais comme moi ! Choisis le neutre ! »

Mes yeux gris se posèrent dans ses yeux verts.

« Agir dans les deux camps ? »

« Non, bien au contraire. »

« … »

« N'appartenir à aucune de ces parties. »

« Et quoi ? Regarder la scène en attendant de se faire tuer ? »

« Non. Partir. »

Un rire sans joie sortit de ma bouche :

« Quoiqu'il arrive, on me retrouvera. Que ce soit Voldemort ou les Aurors ! Toi tu as le choix ! Moi pas. »

« Je ne partirai pas sans toi » Murmura la jeune fille.

Elle prit l'une de mes mains et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant quelques instants. La solution de ma meilleure amie me plaisait bien mais on me rechercherait après cette guerre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le ferait pour haute trahison tandis que le Ministère le ferait pour appartenance aux Mangemorts.

« Ils n'auront pas le droit de te condamner ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! »

Pour toute réponse, je soulevai ma manche et laissai apparaître la marque noire. Pansy l'observa pendant quelques secondes puis ferma les yeux et frissonna.

« Pars pendant qu'il en est encore temps ! »

« Pas sans toi » Répéta-t-elle une larme coulant sur son visage.

Je me relevai et lui pris les mains pour qu'elle soit à ma hauteur. Puis, avec le pouce, je lui essuyai. C'était la première fois que je la voyais pleurer en quatorze ans. C'est cela plus qu'autre chose qui me poussa à dire :

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! »

Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de comprendre mes paroles, j'avais déjà levé la baguette de ma mère sur elle et lancé :

« Impero. »

Aussitôt, elle devint aussi docile et servante qu'un elfe de maison. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui murmurai à l'oreille :

« Pars vite, et ne reviens jamais. »

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et courus jusqu'à l'entrée de Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle eut disparut de ma vision, je m'affalai lourdement sur le sol, appuyé au mur. Je savais que d'ici une heure ou deux le sortilège impardonnable n'agirait plus. Mais d'ici là, elle aurait eu le temps d'aller loin et la guerre ici serait terminée ! L'un des deux camps aurait gagné et elle serait alors en sécurité. Je soupirai. Pour Pansy, tout était réglé ! Quant à Blaise, je savais qu'il était parti avec les autres. Il ne restait plus que moi. Qu'allais-je faire ? Fuir n'était pas une bonne solution. Il ne me restait plus qu'à choisir. Mais qui ? Je ne pus poursuivre mes réflexions car une conversation interrompit le fil de mes pensées. Je repliai les jambes pour passer inaperçu et écoutai attentivement la discussion :

« Hermione, je t'ai cherchée partout ! »

Granger ne répondit pas à Weasley. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux deux Gryffondor. La lionne serrait le rouquin dans ses bras. Cette scène me donna envie de vomir, mais je ne dis rien, me contentant d'observer et d'écouter la suite :

« Où est Harry ? »

« Parti. »

« Où ? »

« A sa rencontre » Répondit Miss-Je-Sais-Tout en baissant la tête.

« Quoi ? »

La scène aurait été comique si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave. Weasley s'agitait dans tous les sens.

« Ronald, calme-toi s'il te plaît ! »

« Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Notre meilleur ami va se faire tuer et toi tu t'en fiches complètement ! »

Quel crétin ! fut ma seule pensée.

« Bien sûr que non » S'écria Granger. « J'aimerais seulement pouvoir t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe sans que tu t'agites comme un babouin ! »

Un sourire apparut sur mon visage. La lionne n'avait pas tort. En quatre-cinq phrases, elle expliqua à Weasley la situation. Je ne compris qu'un mot sur deux. Qu'est-ce qu'était un Déluminateur ? En quoi pouvait-il tous nous aider ? J'écoutai la suite pour plus de précisions mais j'eus droit à tout autre chose :

« Ron, je voulais que tu saches que… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le Gryffondor l'embrassait déjà à pleine bouche. Une mine horrifiée apparut sur mon visage. Ne supportant plus cette scène plus qu'affreuse, je sortis de ma cachette et lançai d'un air narquois :

« Comme c'est touchant ! »

Les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers moi. J'enchaînai toujours sur le même ton :

« Ai-je dit touchant ? Excusez-moi, je voulais dire pathétique ! »

La belette voulut sortir sa baguette mais je fus plus rapide que lui et le désarmai. Mais il n'y eut pas que sa baguette qui atterrit dans ma main. Un autre objet vint s'y poser. Curieux, je l'enclenchai et une boule lumineuse bleue en sortit. Sourcils froncés, je l'observai jusqu'à ce que celle-ci entre dans mon corps.

« Surtout Malefoy, ne transplane pas ! me recommanda Weasley un doigt pointé dans ma direction. »

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur mon visage et je vis Granger se taper le front avec la main, signe qu'elle pensait que son petit ami était un cas désespéré. Je ne pus qu'être d'accord avec elle. Puis, je tournai sur moi-même pour transplaner mais une main fine m'agrippa avant que j'eus le temps de terminer mon geste. J'entendis au loin le cri de Weasley avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore et de retomber lourdement sur le sol

**oOoOo**

**J'espère que cette introduction vous a plu ! Quelques avis ? **

**Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : [u][b]« Un autre monde[/b] »[/u]. **

**See you soon ;)**

**Sybou'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Titre :** Piégés

**Titre du chapitre** : Un autre monde

**Blabla auteur :** Un chapitre surtout pour vous éclairer un peu plus, pour comprendre un peu mieux l'intrigue de base. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture :D

**oOoOo**

Après avoir fermement agrippée Malefoy, nous transplanâmes dans un craquement sonore pour retomber lourdement sur le sol quelques secondes plus tard. Je n'ouvris pas immédiatement les yeux malgré la curiosité. Il fallait que je reprenne mes esprits après ce « voyage » inattendu. J'avais la tête qui tournait et je savais qu'ouvrir les yeux à ce moment précis et observer l'endroit où nous avions atterri ne m'aiderait en rien. Mais c'était bien entendu sans compter l'extrême douceur de mon partenaire qui me secoua violemment :

« Oh Granger, bouge-toi un peu ! C'est pas le moment de faire la sieste ! »

Je rouvris les yeux et lui lançai un regard noir. Puis je me relevai avec difficulté. J'avais toujours le tournis et une fois debout, je faillis retomber. Malefoy qui m'observait toujours afficha son habituel sourire narquois et je le foudroyai une nouvelle fois du regard. Il m'ignora royalement et détourna les yeux pour voir le lieu où nous étions arrivés. Pestant intérieurement contre lui, je soupirai et l'imitai. Je fus éblouie par le spectacle qui s'offrait devant moi. Nous étions à Poudlard. Enfin, devant les grilles du château. Mais ce n'était certainement pas le même que celui que nous venions de quitter. Il faisait jour et le soleil brillait. Nous étions probablement au printemps car les oiseaux chantaient et il y avait une légère bise, signe que ce n'était pas encore l'été.

Un petit sourire nostalgique éclaira mon visage en regardant le parc. Le lac, le Saule Cogneur, les arbres au loin de la Forêt Interdite... Tout était magnifique. Tout était comme dans mes souvenirs. Tout était parfait !

Puis mes yeux chocolat se posèrent sur le château. Il était intact. Les vitres n'étaient pas brisées. Aucun mur ne s'était effondré ou n'avait été détruit. Il n'y avait pas de flaques de sang étalées sur les marches menant à la porte d'entrée. Comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune guerre. Comme si tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette année n'avait jamais eu lieu. De nouvelles pensées me traversèrent l'esprit : où étions-nous ? Dans le passé ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Malefoy. Celui-ci semblait se poser les mêmes questions. Se sentant sûrement observé, il m'interrogea :

« Quoi ? »

« Rien » Répondis-je en rougissant.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage et je levai les yeux au ciel. Je savais très bien ce à quoi il pensait, que sa présence me déstabilisait. Décidément, il ne changerait jamais !

« Bon, on est où là ? » Demanda-t-il.

« On aurait été à Poudlard si tu n'avais pas transplané ! » Répondis-je agacée.

« Avoue que tu n'en sais rien. »

« La faute à qui ? »

« A la belette ! »

« Quoi ? » M'écriai-je. « Ce n'est pas la faute de Ron ! Je te signale que quand on dit à quelqu'un de ne pas transplaner, c'est qu'il ne faut PAS transplaner ! »

« C'est mignon » Commenta-t-il. « La lionne courageuse qui défend son bon à rien de petit ami. »

« Ce n'est pas un bon à rien ! » Protestai-je.

« Ça, c'est toi qui le dit » Répondit-il toujours aussi calme.

« Tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur le système Malefoy ! »

« Pardonne-moi, ce n'était pas mon objectif » Railla-t-il.

Je voulus répliquer mais je m'en abstins au dernier moment. Je fermai les yeux et tentai de me calmer. En vain. Je ne supportais plus le Serpentard. Mais je ne pouvais pas continuer à répondre à chacune de ses provocations. Il ne fallait pas que je rentre dans son jeu. Ça aurait été trop facile pour lui et j'aurais à coup sûr perdu.

« Et c'est reparti ! Tu es retournée à la sieste Granger ? »

« Ferme-la crétin ! J'essaye de réfléchir sur le lieu où nous sommes. »

« Je dirais à Poudlard ! »

« Non, tu crois ? » Répondis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

Puis j'ajoutai avec sérieux :

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas être dans notre Poudlard. Lorsque nous sommes partis, nous étions en pleine guerre et il faisait nuit. Là, tout est calme et nous sommes en plein jour ! »

Ce fut à son tour de prendre un ton ironique :

« Non, tu crois ? J'avais pas remarqué ! »

Je pris une grande inspiration et rétorquai :

« Écoute Malefoy, ça me tue de le dire mais on est dans la même galère. Tu ne m'aimes pas et je te déteste ! Pourtant, il va falloir coopérer, que ça te plaise ou non, pour comprendre où nous sommes arrivés et comment on va pouvoir sortir d'ici ! »

Au prix d'un effort considérable, il soupira et hocha très légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Parfait ! » Commentai-je avec un sourire satisfait.

« Garde tes commentaires pour toi Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'est ce machin ! » Dit-il en me montrant le Déluminateur resté sur le sol.

« Ce machin, comme tu dis » Répondis-je en ramassant l'objet « est un Déluminateur. »

« Et à quoi ça sert ? »

« A éteindre et à allumer les lumières. »

Je me mordis aussitôt la lèvre. Je venais de m'apercevoir de l'absurdité de mes propos. Je jetai un œil à Malefoy qui me fixa longuement, me prenant sans doute pour une folle. Puis, à mon plus grand étonnement, il éclata de rire :

« Très drôle Granger ! Mais te fous pas de ma gueule, tu veux ? »

« C'est la vérité ! Seulement, il a d'autres fonctions. »

« Qui sont ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse ! Je pense qu'il nous emmène là où on désire vraiment aller. »

« Tu t'es trompée » Lança-t-il simplement.

« Comment tu le sais ? » Répliquai-je avec mauvaise humeur.

« Là où je souhaiterais être, c'est un endroit où tu n'y serais pas ! »

J'avais deux solutions face à sa réplique. La première était de lui répondre. Quant à la seconde, c'était celle de l'ignorer totalement et continuer mes réflexions. Cette dernière solution me parut la meilleure mais je n'eus pas le temps de songer à quoi que soit d'autre car Malefoy venait d'être propulsé à une dizaine de mètres derrière moi car celui-ci venait de toucher les barreaux de l'entrée du château. Il se releva couvert de boue, affichant un air contrarié sur le visage. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire et ce fut à son tour de me foudroyer du regard. Je cessai de rire par politesse et répondis :

« Si tu m'en avais parlé avant d'agir, tu aurais su que ces grilles sont protégées par des sortilèges pour éviter toute intrusion de personnes indésirables et… »

« ... Granger... »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! »

J'ouvris la bouche, vexée. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

« Ferme la bouche ! Tu vas gober les mouches ! » Dit-il en s'approchant une nouvelle fois de la grille.

Je m'exécutai non sans lui avoir jeté un regard noir. Puis, je me retournai pour l'observer. Il avait sorti sa baguette et prononçait toutes sortes de formules magiques.

« Ça ne marchera pas ! » Commentai-je.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Marmonna-t-il toujours tourné vers la grille.

« Parce que les sortilèges qui ont été mis en place ne peuvent être désactivés que par celui qui les a lancés » Répondis-je avec fierté.

« C'est à dire ? »

« Par Dumbledore. »

« Je te rappelle, Granger, que Dumbledore est mort » Répliqua-t-il agacé.

« Peut-être pas » Dis-je d'une petite voix.

Il se retourna aussitôt.

« Quoi ? »

« Il se pourrait que nous ayons atterri dans le passé. »

« Ça dépend, vous venez de quelle année ? » Intervint une voix.

Nous sursautâmes en même temps et nous retournâmes. Un homme d'un certain âge se tenait devant nous, arborant un sourire bienveillant. Mon regard se posa sur l'inscription de sa robe de sorcier située au dessus du blason de Poudlard : 'Tom Elvis Jedusor, Directeur de Poudlard'.

Oh Merlin !

**oOoOo**

'Tom Elvis Jedusor, Directeur de Poudlard'.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je connaissais ce nom. J'en avais déjà entendu parler. Mais où ? Est-ce en cours ? Est-ce ma famille qui m'en avait touché deux mots ? Je m'apprêtais à me plonger un peu plus dans mes souvenirs quand je croisai le regard écarquillé d'horreur de la Gryffondor. Devant mon air d'incompréhension, la jeune fille me fit un très léger signe avec son doigt en direction de mon avant-bras droit. Déconcerté, je levai ma manche de chemise, laissant apparaître la marque des Ténèbres.

Bordel.

Tom Elvis Jedusor était le vrai nom de Lord Voldemort. Il manquait plus que ça ! Avec une expression impassible, j'inclinai la tête et murmurai un faible :

« Maître. »

« Maître ? » S'étonna l'homme. « Je suis flatté que vous me considériez comme tel Monsieur Malefoy mais vous pouvez seulement m'appeler professeur Jedusor ! »

Je fus aussi abasourdie que Granger. Bordel, où étions-nous ?

« Euh... professeur Jedusor ? » Demanda Granger enfin sortie de son hébétude.

« Oui, miss Granger ? »

« Au risque de vous paraître stupide, pourriez-vous nous dire en quelle année nous sommes ? »

« En 1998 bien sûr. »

Granger ferma les yeux et marmonna pour elle même :

« J'ai compris ! »

« Qu'avez-vous compris, Miss Granger ? »

Moi même je regardai Granger avec curiosité. Elle savait où nous étions.

« C'est compliqué Professeur. »

« J'ai tout mon temps » Répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Ensuite, il donna un léger coup sur les grilles qui s'ouvrirent aussitôt pour nous laisser entrer. Nous nous exécutâmes, hésitants. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou plutôt le professeur Jedusor, nous conduisit jusqu'à la gargouille menant au bureau du directeur. Il prononça « Bulles baveuses » et la statue pivota, laissant place à un escalier en colimaçon.

« J'aime beaucoup les friandises ! » Nous dit-il avant de monter les escaliers.

Aussi décontenancé que Granger, je le suivis et entrai dans le grand bureau. Auparavant, je n'avais pénétré que très peu de fois les murs de cette pièce. Les seules moments ou j'avais franchi les portes de cet endroit, c'était lorsque Ombrage était devenue directrice et l'endroit était totalement différent. Là, les murs n'étaient pas entièrement peints en rose. Ils étaient couverts de tapisseries anciennes. Par contre, les tableaux des anciens directeurs étaient toujours présents. Mais les visages ne me disaient rien. Pourtant, nous les avions tous vus en Histoire de la Magie. Je me tournai vers Granger qui semblait nullement surprise.

Le professeur Jedusor nous invita à nous asseoir ce que nous fîmes immédiatement. Un silence s'installa et le directeur demanda à Granger :

« Alors, qu'avez-vous compris tout à l'heure ? »

La lionne hésita puis dit :

« Vous allez probablement me prendre pour une folle ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, mais je peux vous assurer que tout ce que je vais vous raconter maintenant est vrai ! »

Jedusor fut stupéfait de ses paroles mais ne dit rien et laissa la Gryffondor poursuivre.

« Je pense que nous avons atterri dans un monde parallèle » Dit-elle en s'adressant à moi.

« Un monde parallèle ? »

« C'est exact. Est-ce que tu te souviens du cours du professeur Binns sur ceux-ci ? »

« Non. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et je vis du coin de l'œil un sourire sur le visage du professeur Jedusor. Je l'ignorai et écoutai l'explication de Granger.

« Au contraire de ce que l'on pourrait penser, il existe plusieurs mondes ! C'est un chercheur de potions du nom de Émile Search qui a découvert l'un des premiers mondes parallèles. Il désirait obtenir une potion qui puisse retourner le temps. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il a bu cette potion il ne s'est pas retrouvé dans le passé mais dans un autre monde qui vivait en même temps que le sien. Search a aussitôt informé le Ministère de cette nouvelle découverte, mais à l'époque toute nouvelle invention était malvenue. Le ministre de cette année là était Terrell Power. Celui-ci a aussitôt détruit la fiole et a fait condamner Émile Search pour qu'il ne divulgue pas cette découverte pour le moins surprenante. Bien des années plus tard, les archéologues moldus ont trouvé l'ancienne demeure de Search qui avait été détruite sous l'ordre de Power. Aussitôt, les sorciers ont effacé la mémoire de ces Moldus et bien étudié les documents du chercheur de potions mais il n'y avait que les observations de sa découverte. On n'a jamais su quels ont été les composants de la potion. »

« Donc , nous serions dans un monde parallèle ! »

« C'est ce que je crois, en effet ! Mais pas n'importe quel monde ! Celui-ci est notre exact opposé ! »

« Donc si je comprends bien, ici, les méchants sont les gentils et les gentils sont les méchants ! »

Granger m'approuva d'un signe de tête. Puis, elle tourna la tête pour observer le professeur Jedusor. Je l'imitai. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit pendant tout notre échange et souriait. Je fronçai les sourcils. En quoi ce moment était-il drôle ? Comme réponse à ma question informulée, il dit :

« Ça fait plaisir de voir que dans votre monde vous vous entendez à merveille ! Dans le nôtre, vous êtes sans cesse en train de vous disputer ! »

Cette réplique me laissa sans voix. Puis, j'éclatai d'un rire moqueur :

« Vous croyez réellement que l'on s'entend ? »

« Eh bien, je dois avouer que d'habitude, je vous vois, ou plutôt, je vois vos doubles s'insulter constamment. Ce qui n'est apparemment pas votre cas ! »

« Une trêve » Répondit simplement Granger.

« Je vois... »

Un silence s'installa. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes qui me parurent interminable, Granger demanda :

« Vous nous croyez ? »

« Eh bien oui miss Granger. C'est en effet très étonnant ! Mais pourquoi pas ? Racontez m'en plus sur votre monde ! »

« Euh... Vous tenez vraiment à savoir ? »

« C'est si horrible que ça ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

Avant que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'ait eu le temps de répondre, je racontai :

« Vous êtes le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et vous avez assassiné Albus Dumbledore qui était votre plus grand rival. Il faut que vous assassiniez Potter, nommé aussi l'Élu pour que vous ayez un plein pouvoir sur le monde magique, que vous mettiez un terme au monde des Moldus et que vous fassiez de tous les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Traitre-A-Leur-Sang des esclaves. Nous étions en pleine guerre lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici.

Un silence s'installa et j'ajoutai :

« Je crois que c'est tout. »

Je savourai l'effet de ma réplique. Granger, comme à son habitude, me lança un regard noir auquel je répondis par un sourire. Un ange passa puis Granger demanda, inquiète :

« Tout va bien Professeur ? »

« Euh... oui. Enfin non. En réalité, je ne sais pas. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour je puisse faire le mal ! »

« Si ça peut vous rassurer, complétai-je, nous n'aurions jamais pensé qu'un jour vous puissiez faire le bien ! »

Derechef, la Gryffondor me foudroya du regard. Je l'ignorai complètement et questionnai :

« Et que se passe-t-il dans votre monde ? »

Détourné de notre sombre univers, il répondit :

« Ici, je suis le directeur de Poudlard. Quant à Albus Dumbledore, c'est le mage noir le plus puissant que la Terre eut jamais porté. Il a été détruit il y a quelques années et est « revenu à la vie » en début d'année scolaire. »

« Je croyais qu'il était impossible de ressusciter ! »

« C'est exact, Mr Malefoy ! A vrai dire, il errait dans notre monde sous une autre forme. Nous ignorons malheureusement la technique qu'a employée Dumbledore pour survivre à notre attaque. »

« Des Horcruxes » Marmonna Granger.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Demanda-t-il poliment.

« Non, rien. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir interrompu, Professeur. »

Il l'observa longuement puis haussa les épaules et enchaîna son récit :

« Comme je vous le disais il y a quelques instants, Dumbledore est de retour depuis peu. Il cherche désespérément à contrôler le monde magique. Mais fort heureusement, pour l'instant, ses coups d'État n'ont pas fonctionné. Mais ses attaques sont de plus en plus puissantes et de nombreux sorciers l'ont rejoint car il incarnait la puissance. Mais il lui manque une chose qu'il veut à tout prix ! »

« Les Reliques de la Mort » Dit Hermione.

Jedusor reporta son attention sur la Gryffondor et sourit en signe d'approbation.

« Que savez-vous des Reliques de la Mort, Miss Granger ? »

« Seulement ce qu'on en dit dans le conte des Trois de Frères de Beedle le Barde. »

« Que sont les Reliques de la Mort ? » Intervins-je. « Et quel rapport avec le conte pour enfant ? »

« Tu connais cette histoire ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Qui ne la connait pas ? »

« Tu sais donc que dans ce récit, il est question d'une cape d'invisibilité, d'une pierre de résurrection ainsi que d'une baguette de Sureau. »

J'opinai.

« Ces trois objets sont les Reliques » M'expliqua la lionne.

« Être en possession de ces trois Reliques permet à son propriétaire de devenir un sorcier invulnérable, ajouta Jedusor. Si Dumbledore les obtient toutes, il pourra alors renverser le Ministère et contrôler le monde magique. »

Je me tournai vers la Gryffondor.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les cherchait aussi ? »

« Seulement la baguette de Sureau » Me répondit-elle. « Les deux autres ne lui auraient été d'aucune utilité. Seule la baguette compte pour qu'il puisse tuer Harry. »

J'hochai la tête, signe que j'avais compris. Mais je mentais. Tout était beaucoup trop confus dans ma tête pour que je comprenne quoi que ce soit. J'avais déjà assimilé pas mal d'informations alors pour l'instant, je me fichais éperdument de ces Reliques. Une question beaucoup plus importante préoccupait mon esprit.

« Et pour nous ? Que se passe-t-il pour nos doubles dans ce monde ? »

« Eh bien, vos doubles sont à Serpentard et à Gryffondor. »

Un soupir de soulagement sortit de ma bouche.

« Je suis heureux de savoir que je suis toujours dans la même maison. »

« Vraiment ? Vous étiez aussi à Gryffondor dans votre univers ? »

Je restai sans voix face à sa question. Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Se retrouver dans un monde parallèle était une chose. Savoir que dans celui-ci j'étais chez les Gryffons en était une autre. Mon sourire satisfait fut bientôt remplacé par une mine horrifiée. Horrifiée, oui c'était le mot exact.

« Apparemment non » Commenta le professeur avec un léger sourire.

Granger m'observa quelques secondes puis éclata de rire.

« Je te signale Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » Rétorquai-je « Que cela signifie que tu es à Serpentard. »

Son rire se stoppa net et nous dîmes en même temps :

« Il faut partir d'ici ! »

« Voilà une idée judicieuse ! »

« Peut-être devrions-nous réenclencher le Déluminateur ? » Proposa la brune en sortant l'objet de sa poche.

Je le lui pris immédiatement des mains et l'actionnai. Mais rien ne se produisit. Je le refermai et l'enclenchai de nouveau. Encore une fois, aucune boule bleue n'en sortit. Rageur, j'essayais encore et encore jusqu'à que Granger s'écrie sur un ton autoritaire :

« Arrête ça Malefoy ! Tu vas finir par le casser ! »

Je grognai et reposai l'objet dans la paume de sa main tendue.

« J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez rester ici jusqu'à que nous trouvions le moyen de vous renvoyer dans votre monde. Le plus simple serait que vous preniez une autre apparence. Ainsi, vous vous ferez moins remarquer. Vos noms seront bien entendu changés et lors du repas de ce soir aura lieu votre répartition dans l'une des quatre maisons. »

« On sait déjà où on va atterrir ! »

« C'est pour éviter tout commérage entre élèves » Me répondit-il avec sagesse.

« Les autres vont se douter de quelque chose, non ? Après tout, ce n'est pas courant de voir un élève arriver en milieu d'année, alors imaginez deux ! »

« J'y ai songé Miss Granger, et je pense que la meilleure solution serait de dire que vous êtes de la même famille ! »

« Vous êtes malade ? » M'écriai-je.

« Non, Mr Malefoy, je me sens très bien. Mais c'est très aimable à vous de vous inquiéter de ma santé » Lança-t-il avec un sourire malicieux digne du professeur Dumbledore.

Je me tournai vers la Gryffondor espérant plus de compassion de sa part.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! »

« Quoi ? » Me révoltai-je.

« Écoute Malefoy, c'est la seule solution ! »

« C'est surtout stupide ! Les Sang-Pur n'ont qu'un enfant. »

« Pas forcément ! »

« Cite-moi un exemple ! »

« Ta mère. Elle a bien deux sœurs ! »

Je soupirai, exaspéré.

« Parce que mes grands-parents souhaitaient avoir un fils qui serait l'héritier de la famille. »

« Et la famille Black alors ? Sirius était l'aîné ! Pourtant il a eu un petit frère ! »

« Sirius Black était la honte de la famille. Il se fichait d'être un Sang-Pur ! »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la lionne. Méfiant, je l'interrogeai du regard.

« Tu peux être mon petit frère ! »

« Je croyais que l'intelligence faisait partie de tes peu nombreuses qualités »

« C'est le cas. »

« Alors tu pourras sûrement expliquer aux autres pourquoi nous avons le même âge et que nous sommes tous deux en septième année ! »

Elle chercha une réponse. En vain. Un sourire victorieux apparut sur mon visage et j'allais donner une réplique digne d'un Malefoy mais Jedusor intervint pour clore la discussion :

« Vous serez demi-frère et demi-sœur ! Pour le reste de votre histoire, je laisse libre cours à votre imagination. D'autres questions ? »

Un silence s'installa et le directeur pointa sa baguette en direction de la brune. Aussitôt, une épaisse fumée blanche l'entoura et lorsque celle-ci disparut, Granger avait une toute autre apparence. Elle était à présent blonde et son visage avait légèrement changé. Par contre, ses yeux demeuraient chocolat. Je ne pus l'observer plus en détails car le professeur avait à présent la baguette dirigée vers moi. Il se produisit exactement la même chose qu'avec la lionne. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je vis Granger m'observer avec intérêt. Elle détourna le regard et curieux, je me dirigeai vers un miroir. Je n'avais pas changé.

« Je ne comprends pas » Avouai-je.

« On peut tromper une personne, mais pas un objet. C'est la limite de ce sortilège. Tout ce qui pourrait refléter votre visage vous trahira. Il vous montrera tel que vous êtes vraiment. C'est pour cela que vous devrez faire très attention lorsque vous serez en présence d'autres élèves. »

« Quels objets ? »

« Tous sans exceptions. »

Nous hochâmes la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Pour vos noms, je pense que le plus simple serait que vous gardiez vos initiales. Étant donné que vous êtes frère et sœur au second degré, vos noms peuvent être différents. Je vous propose pour vous Miss Granger, Haley Geller. Quant à vous Mr Malefoy, j'avais songé à Dimitry Malt. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Un nouveau silence s'installa et Jedusor afficha un sourire satisfait.

« Vous pouvez disposer ! »

Je me tournai et me dirigeai vers la sortie suivi de Granger, ou plutôt Geller.

« Un instant » Interpella le directeur. « J'oubliais ! Miss Granger, pourriez-vous me prêter l'objet que vous appelez Déluminateur ? J'aimerais beaucoup l'examiner de plus près. »

Elle le lui apporta et Jedusor dit :

« Merci beaucoup. Et une dernière chose, si vous croisez vos doubles, évitez de les assassiner. Même s'ils sont différents de vous, ils restent tout de même des êtres vivants ! »

« Si mon double est ce que je pense, alors ce n'est pas une personne, c'est un monstre ! » Lançai-je.

Jedusor sourit face à cette remarque. Je m'apprêtai à sortir mais je me retins au dernier moment :

« Puis-je vous faire une confidence Professeur ? »

« Je vous en prie. »

« Je vous préfère lorsque vous voulez dominer le monde. Au moins, on pouvait tuer qui on souhaitait ! »

Le professeur gloussa et nous quittâmes son bureau. Une chose était sûre. Une longue journée s'annonçait devant nous.

**oOoOo**

Tadaaaam. Alors pas trop perdu ? N'hésitez pas, si il y a des points à éclaircir ;)

Le prochain chapitre aura pour nom :_ Des personnes que l'on croyait connaître._

See you soon.

_Sybou'_


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

******Titre :** Piégés

******Titre du chapitre** : Des personnes que l'on croyait connaître...

******Blabla auteur :** Et voilà on entre un petit peu plus dans l'histoire. Je dois avouer m'être amusée à écrire ce chapitre. Faire réagir les autres d'une manière totalement différente est vraiment amusant :D. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^. Bonne lecture.

**Remerciement :** Un grand merci à _Sarahblue1_ dont la review m'a fait très plaisir ;)

**oOoOo**

_Chapitre 3 : Des personnes que l'on croyait connaître._

« On trouvera rien ici Granger » râla Malefoy.

Commençant à perdre patience, je fermai les yeux. Cela faisait la cinquième fois qu'il répétait encore et toujours la même phrase. Le Serpentard avait beau avoir changé d'apparence, il gardait les mêmes traits de caractère : arrogant, prétentieux et régulièrement en train de se plaindre. Mais c'était certain qu'on ne trouverait rien si celui-ci ne me donnait pas un coup de main. Essayant de garder mon calme, je soupirai et rouvris les yeux pour reprendre mes recherches.

« Je croyais que tu connaissais la bibliothèque par coeur » fit-il remarquer.

« C'est vrai » répondis-je d'une voix distraite.

« Alors pourquoi mets-tu autant de temps ? »

« Parce que les livres sont aussi bien rangés qu'un Scroutt à Pétard est affectueux. »

J'ajoutai avec incompréhension :

« C'est insensé ! Pourquoi avoir mis « Sortilèges de base » à côté d'un livre sur le Quidditch ? »

Malefoy ricana et je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Je pus ajouter un trait de caractère à sa personnalité : idiot. Soupirant bruyamment, je pris « Quidditch à travers les âges » et le lui lançai dans l'espoir qu'il me laisse tranquille. Il l'attrapa en vol et le déposa sur la table. Quant à moi, je me dirigeai vers le bureau de la bibliothécaire.

« Où tu vas ? » m'interrogea Malefoy.

« Voir Mrs Pince ! Elle saura sûrement où se trouvent les livres concernant les mondes parallèles. »

« Et tu crois qu'elle te le dira ? »

« Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi » répliquai-je agacée. « En étant poli, les gens te répondront aimablement ! Observe et apprends ! »

Malefoy qui se balançait sur sa chaise se leva et me suivit. Il s'appuya contre une rangée de livres les bras croisés et m'observa, son éternel sourire moqueur sur le visage. Résignée à donner une bonne leçon à ce crétin de Serpentard, je m'approchai sûre de moi de la bibliothécaire.

« Bonjour madame » lançai-je avec un sourire poli. « Pourrai-je avoir un renseignement s'il vous plaît ? »

La femme me jeta un drôle de regard mais je ne perdis pas pour autant mon assurance.

« Sauriez-vous par hasard où se trouvent les livres traitant des mondes parallèles ? »

Mrs Pince m'observa longuement derrière ses lunettes rondes avant de donner une réponse :

« Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour lire ! N'est-ce pas Miss... »

« Gran... Geller. Oui, c'est exact. »

« Donc, si vous savez lire, je pense que vous n'aurez aucun mal à trouver les livres qui devraient vous intéresser. »

« Mais vous me feriez gagner beaucoup de temps ! »

« Ce serait peut-être un gain de temps pour vous Miss Geller » rétorqua-t-elle avec autorité. « Mais pas pour moi ! »

Sa réplique me laissa interdite.

« Maintenant, disparaissez de ma vue » ordonna-t-elle. « J'ai du travail ! »

Je m'exécutai toujours aussi interloquée et me dirigeai vers Malefoy ou plutôt Dimitry Malt. Je préférais le nommer ainsi car il était étrange d'associer Malefoy à un brun aux yeux gris. Eh oui, le changement de visage de Malefoy avait été surprenant. Il gardait les mêmes yeux gris acier, mais tout le reste avait changé. Ses cheveux blonds avaient viré au noir et son teint n'était plus blafard. Il aurait pu paraître sympathique s'il n'affichait pas son habituel sourire narquois.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je avec mauvaise humeur.

« Je m'incline devant ta supériorité et ton intelligence qui font que nous en sommes toujours au même point » railla-t-il.

« Rends-moi service » murmurai-je. « Ferme-la ! »

Pour toute réponse, il ricana une nouvelle fois. Je le foudroyai aussitôt du regard ce qui accentua davantage son hilarité. Hilarité qui au passage m'agaça au plus haut point.

« Je crois que j'apprécie beaucoup cette bibliothécaire » commenta-t-il. « Plus que la nôtre ! »

« Je ne vois pas comment tu fais pour la préférer à celle de notre monde ! La nôtre est chaleureuse, accueillante et bienveillante. Elle est toujours ravie d'aider les élèves et aime rendre service ! Tout le contraire de celle-ci. »

« Normal puisque nous sommes dans un monde parallèle » fit-il remarquer.  
Il ajouta avec un sourire :

« Je crois que ce monde là va beaucoup me plaire ! »

« On verra s'il te conviendra autant lorsque tu auras vu à quoi ressemble ton double » répliquai-je.

Son sourire se figea instantanément et c'est satisfaite que je repris mes recherches. Je devais avouer que j'étais curieuse de voir le double de Malefoy. S'il était tout le contraire du Serpentard, alors cela signifiait qu'il était gentil, agréable et généreux. Autrement dit, mieux que celui de notre monde. Un sourire apparut sur mon visage. J'imaginai la rencontre entre les deux. Ça risquait de faire des étincelles. Mais mon sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsque je songeai à mon propre double. A quoi ressemblais-je dans ce monde parallèle ? Étais-je idiote ? Étais-je aussi méchante que les Serpentard l'étaient avec moi ? Toutes ces questions me faisaient peur et occupaient tout mon esprit. C'est pour cela que je n'entendis pas le brun s'approcher de moi. Lorsqu'il parla, je sursautai. Par chance, il ne me fit aucune remarque :

« T'as l'intention de chercher ces bouquins toute la journée ? Parce que personnellement, ce n'est pas que ça ne m'enchante guère, mais presque ! »

« Tu proposes quoi ? » soupirai-je exaspérée.

« Je suis certain que grâce à ta gentillesse et à tes manières, tu pourrais aimablement demander à un élève de nous renseigner ! »

« Pour que je me fasse refouler comme avec la bibliothécaire ? Non merci. »

« Il faut seulement choisir les bonnes personnes » dit-il avec sérieux. « Puisque nous sommes dans un monde parallèle, les gens d'ici sont totalement différents de notre univers. La preuve avec l'autre vieille pie. »

« Sois poli » reprochai-je.

Il ignora totalement ma répartie et poursuivit son raisonnement :

« Donc, il faudrait trouver quelqu'un qui ne va jamais à la bibliothèque ! Une idée ? »

« Hum... Toi ! »

Encore une fois, il m'ignora royalement.

« Que dis-tu de Lavande Brown ? »

« Cette fille passe son temps devant un miroir. Tu crois vraiment qu'après ça, elle va aller dans un endroit comme la bibliothèque ? lançai-je sarcastique. On sait jamais, ça pourrait la décoiffer ! »

Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de sourire et me la montra du doigt. Surprise de la voir ici, je m'approchai. Lavande, dite Lav-Lav, était en pleine discussion avec Parvati Patil, sa meilleure amie. Curieuse, je me stoppai, feignant de chercher un livre et écoutai leur conversation :

« Non mais tu te rends compte Parvati ! L'autre vieille chouette de Trelawney nous a encore donné une tonne de devoirs » se plaignit Lavande.

« Pourquoi tu ne les donnes pas à faire à un élève plus jeune ? »

« Pff... A quoi ça servirait ? La dernière fois, à cause de Crivey, j'ai eu un Désolant ! »

« Plutôt logique ! Je te rappelle que Colin Crivey n'a pas pris cette option. »

« Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt » maugréa Brown.

Pour toute réponse, Parvati ricana et Lavande, quant à elle, se renfrogna, préférant reprendre sa lecture.

« Je croyais que c'était mal d'écouter les conversations des autres » chuchota une voix à mon oreille.

Je sursautai violemment et me tournai vers mon interlocuteur.

« Non mais ça va pas Malefoy ! Tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque ? »

« C'est en effet mon objectif » répondit-il.

Je l'ignorai et préférai écouter la discussion entre les deux jeunes filles qui avait repris :

« Et Weasley ? »

« Quoi Weasley ? » demanda Brown avec incompréhension.

« Tu pourrais lui demander de te le faire. Après tout, il a une dette envers toi pour t'avoir trompé lorsque vous étiez encore ensemble ! »

« Demander à Ron de faire mon devoir est la pire proposition que tu aies pu me faire ! D'une, il déteste la Divination. De deux, il est bien trop occupé à draguer Granger ! »

A l'entente de mon nom, je tendis un peu plus l'oreille.

« Au fait, il paraît, d'après ma sœur, qu'il aurait fait une nouvelle tentative pour la séduire. »

« Vrai. Mais ça n'a pas marché ! C'est incroyable comment cette fille arrive à le mener par le bout du nez ! »

« Elle n'a pas déjà eu une aventure avec lui ? »

« Si » répondit Lavande avec son air de commère. « Mais tu connais Granger : avec elle, ce n'est que pour très peu de temps. En plus, si elle l'a fait, c'est uniquement parce que Ginny le lui a demandé... »

Je n'écoutai pas plus la conversation. J'en avais déjà assez entendu. Avec un air horrifié, je me tournai vers Malefoy ou plutôt Malt. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ne le supportant plus, je me dirigeai vers Brown et Patil qui riaient elles aussi aux éclats. Qu'avaient-elles pu bien dire de si drôle ? Je secouai la tête. Non, cela ne m'intéressait pas !

« Excusez-moi ! »

Toutes deux se tournèrent vers moi.

« Est-ce que vous sauriez où se trouvent les livres traitant des mondes parallèles ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai une tête à donner des renseignements ? » demanda Lavande d'une voix froide.

Et dire que je considérais la Lavande de notre monde comme une vraie peste. A côté de celle-là, elle paraissait être un vrai ange. Ne préférant pas m'éterniser avec elles, je retournai auprès du brun qui affichait toujours son sourire en coin.

« Si tu fais ne serait-ce qu'un commentaire sur tout ce qu'on vient d'entendre, je te promets que le coup de poing que tu as reçu en troisième année te paraîtra comme une caresse par rapport à celui que je te donnerai si tu ouvres ta bouche » menaçai-je.

Derechef, il éclata de rire.

**oOoOo**

Je soupirai. Nous avions passé toute une journée à chercher ces foutus bouquins et nous avions toujours rien trouvé. Enfin, quand je dis nous, c'est surtout Granger. Celle-ci cherchait encore et encore. Quelques fois, elle ouvrait certains livres mais les reposait immédiatement, visiblement déçue. Quant à moi, je ne cessais de me balancer sur ma chaise en regardant les autres élèves. Il était étrange de les voir se comporter différemment. Je crois que ce qui m'étonna le plus était de voir Ernie McMillan draguer Susan Bones. Mais en fait, après mûre réflexion, ce n'était pas le plus bizarre. La discussion entre Lavande et Parvati me revint en mémoire à propos de Granger. J'observais cette dernière du coin de l'œil. Elle râlait à propos d'un livre qui était mal rangé. Il était difficile de croire les propos des deux jeunes filles. Et pourtant, cela semblait être la vérité.

« Quoi ? » me demanda-t-elle en voyant que je l'observais.

« Tu en mets du temps ! Tu as trouvé ? »

« Peut-être que si tu m'avais aidée à chercher, on aurait déjà trouver ! » répliqua-t-elle agacée.

Je n'eus rien le temps de répondre car une voix que je connaissais que trop bien intervint :

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

Je tournai la tête vers notre interlocutrice qui n'était autre que Pansy Parkinson, ma meilleure amie. Celle-ci affichait un léger sourire poli. Sourire qui, au passage, ne lui ressemblait pas. Visiblement, elle attendait une réponse. Mais surpris face à son ton aimable qui lui était inhabituel, aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Ce fut Granger qui répondit tout aussi étonnée que moi :

« Nous cherchons des livres sur les mondes parallèles. »

« Oh ! C'est normal que vous ne trouviez rien, ceux-ci sont dans la Réserve ! »

« La Réserve ? » feignit de s'étonner Granger.

« Vous êtes nouveaux ? » demanda Pansy un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, je m'appelle Haley Geller et voici mon demi-frère Dimitry Malt. »

« Contente de vous connaître. Moi, c'est Pansy Parkinson. Et pour répondre à ta question Haley, la Réserve est un endroit interdit aux élèves. C'est dans cette pièce que se situent tous les livres considérés comme dangereux. Pour pouvoir les emprunter, il faut une autorisation signée par un professeur. Mais je dois vous avouer que je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites ces recherches ! C'est pour un cours ? »

« Pas vraiment » répondit Granger gênée. « C'est plus ou moins compliqué. »

La jeune fille observa longuement la lionne mais n'insista pas. Puis, elle m'adressa un sourire auquel je répondis. Ce n'était pas voulu, seulement automatique. Je connaissais Pansy depuis bien des années, depuis que nous avions quatre ans plus exactement. Et je devais avouer qu'il était étrange de se retrouver face à elle dans ce monde. Dans notre univers, la Serpentard était comme nous. Aussi cruelle, prétentieuse. Un vrai serpent. Mais ici, elle semblait douce, gentille avec tout le monde. Une vraie Gryffondor, conclus-je. Un sourire apparut sur mon visage lorsque je m'imaginai la tête que ma meilleure amie aurait faite si elle s'était retrouvée face à son double.

« Vous n'assistez pas au banquet de ce soir ? » nous demanda-t-elle toujours souriante.

Sourire qui, au passage, m'exaspérait. Ce n'était décidément pas ma meilleure amie qui se trouvait face à moi. Même si elle avait la même apparence.

« Si » répondit la lionne. « Mais il faut d'abord que nous rangions les différents livres. »

« Très bien. Alors peut-être à tout à l'heure si vous vous retrouvez à Gryffondor. »

Granger sourit et Pansy s'éloigna. Quant à moi, je gardais le silence. Je n'étais pas prêt de revoir ma meilleure amie si celle-ci était chez les Gryffons. Mais en même temps, cela m'arrangeait de ne pas la côtoyer ici. Il aurait difficile de parler avec cette Pansy alors que je connaissais son double « maléfique ».

« Bon Malefoy, tu pourrais peut-être me donner un coup de main » grogna la lionne.

Sa voix interrompit le fil de mes pensées et je me tournai vers elle. Cette dernière était en train de ranger les nombreux livres qu'elle avait feuilletés.

« Débrouille-toi toute seule ! T'as réussi à les sortir ? Alors j'imagine que tu n'auras aucun mal à les remettre à leur place. »

Pour toute réponse, la brune, ou plutôt la blonde, me foudroya du regard. Je ne répondis rien. Si je comptais bien, cela faisait la cinquième fois qu'elle m'adressait ce genre de regard. Ça en devenait lassant avec le temps et ce n'était même plus drôle. Il était temps qu'elle change de répartie.

« Bon tu te bouges ? J'ai faim. »

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux pour essayer de garder son calme. Un sourire apparut sur mon visage. Si déjà elle s'énervait alors que nous étions arrivés seulement le matin, alors ce « séjour » promettait d'être bien meilleur que je ne le pensais. Mais mon sourire fut de bien courte durée. Il fut bientôt remplacé par une grimace lorsque mon ventre émit une nouvelle plainte. Avec un soupir, je sortis ma baguette et la pointai en direction de la pile de livres. Un sortilège informulé et un coup de baguette plus tard, les livres se rangèrent à leur place respective. Granger regarda le dernier livre se poser avant de se tourner vers moi les mains sur les hanches.

« Sais-tu que nous n'avons pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors des salles de cours ? »

« Sais-tu que nous sommes nouveaux et que par conséquent, nous ne connaissons pas encore le règlement ? »

La Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer immédiatement. Elle chercha en vain un argument. Avant qu'elle n'en trouve un, je demandai :

« On y va ? »

Elle m'observa longuement avant de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Satisfait, je me levai et sortis de la bibliothèque pour me diriger vers le hall central. Les couloirs étaient vides. Tous les élèves devaient déjà être dans la Grande Salle. Seuls quelques fantômes traversaient ces couloirs déserts. L'étonnement prit place sur mon visage lorsque je vis Peeves avec un air sérieux réprimander le Baron Sanglant qui venait de lancer une Bombabouse par la fenêtre. Lorsque nous passâmes devant eux, tous deux affichèrent un sourire. Celui de Peeves était poli, mais à celui du fantôme de Serpentard ne présageait rien de bon. Intérieurement, je me promis de me méfier de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Devant celle-ci se trouvait le professeur Rogue. Physiquement, celui-ci n'avait pas changé : des cheveux noirs graisseux, un nez crochu et le teint cireux. Mais par contre, son expression était différente, il arborait le même air que le professeur McGonagall : autoritaire et sérieux.

« Vous êtes en retard » commenta-t-il les sourcils froncés.

« Excusez-nous Professeur » répondit Hermione visiblement choquée.

Surpris face à sa mimique, je l'interrogeai du regard lorsque le professeur de Potions se tourna pour ouvrir les portes qui menaient à la Grande Salle. Nous nous avançâmes à sa suite et Granger me chuchota :

« C'est bizarre de le voir vivant alors que peu de temps avant que nous quittions notre monde, je l'ai vu mort. »

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant d'avancer. Ainsi, mon parrain était mort. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait été tué par ce dernier. Un frisson me parcourut le corps et quelques élèves froncèrent les sourcils, étonnés de ma réaction. Je les ignorai et tournai mon regard vers la table des vert et argent, ma table. Il était étrange de voir ceux que j'avais injuriés pendant toutes ces années se retrouver chez les Serpents. Tous nous regardaient avec intérêt. Tous sauf trois personnes que je reconnus aussitôt. Je secouai la tête, dégoûté. J'aurais eu exactement la même réaction qu'eux si j'avais été à leur place, et penser que j'avais au moins un point commun avec mes trois pires ennemis m'écœurait. Avec un soupir, je tournai la tête vers les professeurs. Ceux-ci semblaient tout aussi surpris que les élèves mais tous affichaient un air poli. Jedusor, quant à lui, se leva et dit avec un sourire malicieux digne du professeur Dumbledore de notre monde :

« Bonsoir à tous. Je suppose qu'après cette journée plus qu'épuisante, vous devez tous avoir très faim. Mais avant que ces mets ne nous plongent dans une euphorie peu propice à la gravité, je vous demanderai quelques minutes de votre attention. Nous sommes aujourd'hui dans une situation plus qu'inhabituelle. En effet, deux élèves ont rejoint notre école dans la journée. Par respect pour leur vie privée, je ne donnerai pas plus d'informations les concernant. Si vous souhaitez mieux les connaître, je suis certain qu'ils seront enclins à répondre à toutes vos questions. Mais qui dit nouveaux élèves, entend répartition ! »

Suite aux paroles du directeur, Rogue s'approcha et installa un tabouret de bois et posa le vieux Choixpeau dessus. Puis, il invita Granger à s'avancer. Celle-ci marcha lentement, appréhendant probablement les instants qui allaient suivre. Rogue la coiffa du Choixpeau rapiécé qui hurla après quelques instants : « GRYFFONDOR ». La lionne, satisfaite, soupira de soulagement et se dirigea vers la table des rouge et or. Ce fut ensuite à mon tour de m'approcher du tabouret bancale. Cette scène me ramena sept ans auparavant lorsque le Choixpeau m'avait envoyé illico presto à Serpentard. En serait-il de même aujourd'hui ? Avec la boule au ventre, mon parrain me plaça le chapeau sur ma tête.

« Hum... un Malefoy n'est-ce pas ? Dans quelle maison pourrais-je bien t'envoyer ? Serpentard serait sans doute la meilleure maison pour développer tes capacités, mais je ne sais pas si ce serait un bon choix de ma part ! »

Une question s'installa dans mon esprit.

« Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que le doute est présent dans tes pensées. Gryffondor serait... »

« Non » pensai-je avec force.

« Dans ce cas... SERPENTARD ! »

Soulagé, je me dirigeai vers ma maison. Les élèves applaudirent, apparemment ravis d'accueillir un nouvel élève. Remerciant Merlin de ne pas m'avoir envoyé à Gryffondor, je m'installai aux côtés d'une jeune fille aux cheveux lisses et bien coiffés. Celle-ci tourna son visage fin vers moi et mes yeux se firent aussi ronds que des Cognards lorsque je reconnus ma voisine. Ce n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger, qui lança avec un sourire froid :

« Salut. »

« Salut » répondis-je toujours aussi ébahi.

« Hermione Granger. »

« Dimi... »

« Peu importe » commenta-t-elle indifférente.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur mon visage. Elle fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas, préférant continuer son discours qu'elle venait probablement de préparer :

« Ravie que tu fasses partie des notre ! Au nom de Serpentard, bienvenue chez les Serpents. Comme je te le disais, je suis Hermione Granger et je suis la Préfète de cette maison. Il est normalement de mon devoir de te faire visiter le château... »

« Normalement ? » coupai-je.

« Je suis certaine que Denis Crivey s'en chargera mieux que moi ! N'est-ce pas Denis ? »

Le dénommé Crivey sursauta et approuva d'un air effrayé :

« Oui madame. »

Potter et Weasley éclatèrent de rire. Granger elle-même afficha un sourire narquois avant de se servir à manger. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était totalement différente de la lionne que je connaissais. Mais était-ce une mauvaise chose ?

« Non, je ne crois pas. » pensai-je en regardant la table des Gryffondor.

**oOoOo**

Tadaaaam. Alors ? Verdict ? ^^

Le prochain chapitre s'appelera : _"Un premier jour mouvementé"._

See you soon.

**Sybou**


End file.
